List of Pern books
Books and stories published about Pern. : Alphabetical Order A * All the Weyrs of Pern C * The Chronicles of Pern: First Fall D * A Diversity of Dragons * The Dolphins of Pern * "The Dolphins' Bell" * Dragon Harper * Dragon's Code * Dragon's Fire * Dragon's Kin * Dragon's Time * Dragondrums * Dragonflight * Dragongirl * Dragonheart * Dragonholder: The Life and Dreams (So Far) of Anne McCaffrey * Dragonlover's Guide to Pern * Dragonquest * Dragonrider * Dragonriders of Pern * Dragonsblood * Dragonsdawn * Dragonseye * Dragonsinger * Dragonsong G * Get Off the Unicorn * A Gift of Dragons * "The Girl Who Heard Dragons" H * The Harper Hall of Pern M * The Masterharper of Pern * Moreta: Dragonlady of Pern N * Nerilka's Story O * On Dragonwings P * The People of Pern R * Red Star Rising (Published as Dragonseye in the U. S.) * The Renegades of Pern * "Rescue Run" S * The Skies of Pern * Sky Dragons W * The White Dragon Chronological Order by Pernese Year (After Landing) By Date of Publication (Novels) * 1968 — Dragonflight (Portions of Dragonflight were originally published in the October 1967 issue of Analog Magazine as the short story «Weyr Search») * 1971 — Dragonquest * 1976 — Dragonsong * 1977 — Dragonsinger * 1978 — The White Dragon * 1978 — Dragonriders of Pern (Omnibus) * 1979 — Dragondrums * 1983 — Moreta: Dragonlady of Pern * 1984 — Harper Hall Trilogy (Omnibus) * 1986 — Nerilka's Story * 1986 — Dragonharper (Crossroads) * 1987 — Dragonsdawn * 1988 — Dragonfire * 1989 — The Renegades of Pern * 1991 — All the Weyrs of Pern * 1991 — Dragonflight (comic) * 1991 — Dasher * 1993 — The Chronicles of Pern: First Fall (a collection of short stories) * 1993 — Dragonrider's Dawn (Omnibus) * 1994 — The Dolphins of Pern * 1997 — Dragonseye (published as Red Star Rising in the UK) * 1998 — The Masterharper of Pern * 2001 — The Skies of Pern * 2002 — A Gift of Dragons (a collection of short stories) * 2003 — Dragon's Kin (with Todd McCaffrey) * 2005 — Dragonsblood (written by Todd McCaffrey) * 2005 — Moreta's Ride (Omnibus) * 2006 — Dragon's Fire (with Todd McCaffrey) * 2007 — Dragon Harper (with Todd McCaffrey) * 2008 — Dragonheart (written by Todd McCaffrey) * 2010 — Dragongirl (written by Todd McCaffrey) * 2011 — Dragon's Time (with Todd McCaffrey) * 2012 — Sky Dragons (with Todd McCaffrey) * 2018 — Dragon's Code (with Gigi McCaffrey) * ???? — After the Fall Is Over (working title — currently on Hold) By Date of Publication (Short Stories) * 1967 — "Weyr Search" (originally published in the October 1967 issue of Analog Magazine) * 1973 — "The Smallest Dragonboy" (published in Get Off the Unicorn and A Gift of Dragons) * 1986 — "The Girl Who Heard Dragons" (published in The Girl Who Heard Dragons and A Gift of Dragons) * 1989 — "The Impression" (published in Dragonlover's Guide to Pern) * 1993 — "Survey: P. E. R. N.c" (published in Chronicles of Pern — originally published in 1993 as "The P. E. R. N. Survey") * 1993 — "The Ford of Red Hanrahan" (published in Chronicles of Pern) * 1993 — "The Second Weyr" (published in Chronicles of Pern) * 1993 — "Dolphin's Bell" (published in Chronicles of Per — also published in Hard Cover in 1993 as a standalone novella by the Wildside Press. This edition contains illustrations and border decorations by Pat Morrissey) * 1993 — "Rescue Run" (published in Chronicles of Pern — also published in Hard Cover in 1991 as a standalone novella by the Wildside Press. This edition contains illustrations and border decorations by Pat Morrissey) * 1998 — "Runner of Pern" (published in Legends, Editor: Robert Silverberg and A Gift of Dragons) * 2002 — "Ever the Twain" (published in A Gift of Dragons) * 2004 — "Beyond Between" (published in Legends II, Editor: Robert Silverberg) Sortable List of Books Category:Books